1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of real estate open houses. More specifically, the present invention is related to the automated collection and management of real estate open house data.
2. Background Information
Real estate open house attendance data is a valuable marketing tool for a real estate agent hosting an open house (“host agent”). Accurate contact information for open house guests allows the host agent to communicate with interested parties after the open house. For example, the host agent may want to inquire about levels of interest among the guests, and provide additional information about the property to the guest directly or through their broker/agent (if they are represented). Guests may want to request information through their agent, or from the host agent, and to have easy access to data relating to the open house.
The traditional open house process does not provide an efficient and reliable means for collecting open house attendance data. A host agent will typically ask open house guests to manually register themselves by signing a guest log. A host agent may then attempt to create a contact list by entering the handwritten names and contact information in a word processing device.
A disadvantage of this traditional sign in process is that it is time consuming and prone to errors. For example, the handwritten contact information may be illegible. Some contact information may be missing or inaccurate due to human error or by the deliberate misinformation or omission by the guests.
Another disadvantage of this sign in process is that it does not disclose to the host agent any agency relationship which may exist between an open house guest and their real estate agent. Problems may occur if this agency relationship is not recognized/made known. For example, a buyer's agent may be deprived of a potential commission, or the buyer may be subject to being diverted to another agent if a host agent is not put on notice that a open house attendee is already represented by a buyer's agent.
In addition, communication and collaboration among interested parties is hampered by the lack of a common repository of accessible data. Contact information for open house guests may be unavailable, or may be part of an agent's proprietary customer list. Open house attendance data collected by the host agent is not available to guests, property owners, or agents. Records of an agency relationship between a guest and an agent are not typically disclosed to the host agent. Open house property data, and ongoing listing status of a property previously attended is not directly accessible to real estate clients and open house attendees.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for collection and management of real estate open house data, which allows efficient and reliable communication and information exchange among parties to a real estate open house process.